


My Soul Is Yours

by g_bear07



Series: Wolfstar: Mates [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Honeydukes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions Class (Harry Potter), Prankster Harry Potter, Public Hand Jobs, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_bear07/pseuds/g_bear07
Summary: It was just supposed to be another full moon, nothing weird was supposed to happen. That is, until Remus found himself in excruciating pain a week before the full and then completely uninjured after it. Not to mention the intense urge he had to snog Sirius's face off.-Or Sirius turns out to be Remus's mate and lets just say the mating process is... interesting.This fic will be the first part in a series I'm writing about where Remus and Sirius are werewolf mates.This fic is rated teen and up but does have some spicy scenes even though all of the sexual content is implied so be warned. Also there's a lot of swearing because we all know Remus has a sailors mouth.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom-mentioned, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin & Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Wolfstar: Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183439
Kudos: 7





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated teen and up but does have some spicy scenes even though all of the sexual content is implied so be warned. Also there's a lot of swearing because we all know Remus has a sailors mouth.
> 
> Like stated in the summary this is a first part in a series I will be writing so I hope you enjoy :)  
> (Again, I wrote this on a doc so sorry if the inner monologue is a bit messy)

It was supposed to be just another normal full moon. There would be pain; but it shouldn’t be unbearable. There would be dizziness; but not so much that Remus would faint. And there should be fatigue; but not so much that Remus would be forced to stay in bed all day from drowsiness. It was just supposed to be another full moon, until it wasn’t.  
It was a lovely Tuesday morning in early October with about a week until the next moon. And to say that Remus woke up in a state would be the understatement of the century. His whole entire body felt like it had just been thrown off of a 100 story skyscraper. His head throbbed so badly he thought he could see stars. And his mouth was so dry he thought he might cough up sand if he even tried to speak. Remus didn’t even want to know what would happen if he tried to sit up. And it isn’t even the full moon yet, Remus thought.  
As the world around him started to wake up he tried not to be sick from the sound of it all. Great, now my ears are ringing.  
“Gooood morning lads, wonderful day today.” James exclaimed much too happily for this time of day. Yup, definitely going to be sick.  
“Ugh, Prongs, shut up. Pleassssse.” Sirius whined, folding his pillow over his ear and turning on his side.  
“You alright there Padfoot?” James asked, looking over at Sirius’s bed quizzically. Remus usually quite enjoyed having heightened hearing, but not right now. Right now he was cursing its very existence. He could hear the exact moment Peter woke up because of the change in his breathing. He could hear James’s hair move just from him turning his head. I think I might be dying.  
“I feel like total shit. I think I might be dying.” Same here mate. Remus attempted to turn his head to get a peak at Sirius and discovered that that idea was horrible. He felt like he was going to faint. When his vision finally cleared he could see the front of Sirius’s toned chest, his sharp jaw, high cheekbones, absolutely gorgeous face… Nope! No, getting off track. His face was ghostly pale, his cheeks hollow, and his eyes had dark circles under them. If Remus hadn’t known better he’d say Sirius was the one with a transformation coming in a few days.  
“You look it too mate. Actually so does Rem.” pipped in Peter, pulling Remus from his thoughts. Everyone's attention whirled on him and Remus could feel himself shrinking back under his blankets, trying to hide from their analyzing gazes.  
“Pete’s right, Moons. You look ten times worse than Padfoot. You okay?” James asked, now in his complete uniform and starting to brush his teeth. “Wouldn’t want my Lily flower to be subjected to morning breath” as James would say.  
All Remus could do was shake his head “no” slightly.  
“That bad eh?” all Remus could do was shake his head once again but a “yes”. Remus then pulled his index finger to his mouth in a plea for quiet. James just nodded his head in understanding and mouthed a “sorry” as he quietly moved from the bathroom to his trunk to grab his books. For a few more minutes James and Peter quietly got ready for the day while Remus (and probably Sirius) suffered in silence (literally).  
“Alright you two, hope you feel better soon because Merlin knows that today will be very boring without either of you, but… no matter, we will both bring you lunch and dinner, tell the professors you’re ill, AND get you both some potions from Pomfrey.” James explained, listing all of the things on his fingers.  
“Gee Prongs, and you sound so happy to do it too.” Sirius commented sarcastically.  
“Oi! Be grateful you snobbish prick. I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart!” James expressed, feigning offence. He even held his hand over his heart as if wounded by Sirius’s words. If Remus’s head didn’t feel like it was about to explode and then roll off his shoulders he would have laughed and maybe complained about his overly dramatic friends.  
“Hey! I’m not snobbish, I’m posh, there’s a difference.” Sirius objected, glaring at James threateningly. But with Sirius’s red nose and tired eyes it was more adorable than threatening. Not that he found Sirius adorable. Or anything. This was something that Remus had struggled with for admittedly, a few years now. His questionable, yet undeniable (believe Remus he’s tried) feelings for Sirius. It’s a constraint struggle. When he’s with Sirius he’s staring at him or if he’s not with him he’s constantly thinking about him. It also doesn’t help that Sirius Black is literally the most touchy feely person EVER. Every time Sirius touches him it’s like his skin catches on fire and he can no longer breathe. Again, it’s a serious (pun intended) problem. Well, Remus thought. At least I’m not in love with him. Wait... am I?  
As Remus looked at Sirius now he felt this weird new feeling spark in his chest. It felt like… home. Like something Remus hadn’t realized was missing had just slotted into place. Weird. Remus was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Sirius’s laugh (another thing that gave him fucking heart palpetations), caused by the pillow James appeared to have thrown in his direction. Merlin my head is going to fucking split in two at this point.  
“What difference? You prick.” James decided that yelling this was the best way to get his point across and was immediately shushed by an angry best friend and a pained werewolf. “Right, right, sorry. See you both later yeah?”  
“Yes you ass now leave before you give me a bloody fucking migraine.” Sirius complained, throwing his pillow over his head once more.  
“Merlin Pads, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” James asked jokingly.  
“No but I curse her with it. Now go!” The last part was whisper-yelled because Sirius is actually considerate of other people's pain, thank Merlin. See, there's that problem again. Before Remus could think much more about the reasons behind the warm tightening in his chest he heard the dormitory door open signaling James and Peter's departure.  
“Alright alright you moody git. But don’t expect me to get you extra mashed potatoes tonight at dinner-” and with that they were gone.  
“Thank fucking Merlin” Sirius exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. “Alright Moony, guess it's just you and me today,” oh… that's just great. “So, on a scale of one to ten, you may use your fingers, how bad is it today? Because if how I'm feeling right now is anything like what you go through each month then I really haven't been giving you enough credit.” Merlin, why did he have to be so nice? This would be so much easier if I could hate him. A flush filled Remus’s cheeks and he hoped it could be passed on as a fever. Again, Remus got that weird feeling in his chest as he looked over at Sirius, a kind smile plastered over his sleepy face. Remembering that Sirius had asked him a question, Remus showed ten fingers then attempted a multiplication sign with his arms, then another ten. Sirius seemed to get the message cristal clear because he said, “Wow, that sucks Moony, I’m sorry. Also I’ll stop talking now, you must be knackered.” Another kind smile. So, instead of over thinking, over feeling, Remus just turned around and tried to catch some more sleep.

And that is how the next week went by too. Sirius didn’t seem to be getting any better (which Remus worried about) and when checked out by Madame Pomfrey was told that “There seems to be nothing wrong Mr. Black” (Remus found that odd) and had taken to bed rest. So, it was just the two of them, in their beds, for a week straight. Normally Remus would have been quit happy with this but considering he wasn’t getting any better either, he found it to be sweet sweet torture. Thank Merlin for James and Peter. If Remus hadn’t had them as a buffer at meal times, Remus thinks that he might have gone mad.

It wasn’t until the day of the full that Remus was moved to the infirmary along with Sirius.  
“Guys, I’m fine! There is literally no way I’m staying here while you lot have all the fun. Plus, like I said, I’m fine.” Sirius complained, about two hours before they had to head out to the shack.  
“Padfoot, you have literally been on bed rest for the past week. You aren’t coming.” James explained. God, he really could sound like Mrs. Potter sometimes.  
“Ah! Lily, can you please tell your idiot that I’m coming tonight?” Sirius begged as Lily entered the infirmary, kissed James on the cheek, and sat by Remus’s bed.  
“First off, you had him first, therefore he is your idiot until I marry him,”  
“Wait, what-”  
“Second, James is right, you really shouldn’t be going. You could get hurt.”  
“I swear I won’t. It's just a headache.” Sirius said, shrugging. “Plus, it’s not like you could stop me. What are you going to do Jamie, tell a teacher?” Sirius just crossed his arms and stared challengingly at James. He looked like a pouting five year old. “There is no bloody way in hell  
I’m going to miss a full.”  
“Merlin you’re stubborn…” James mumbled, letting out a sigh of defeat.  
“How is it literally impossible for people to say no to you?” Lily asked, shaking her head incredulously. I know right!?  
“It’s a gift” Lily just scoffed at that.  
“Anyway, how are you doing Remus?” Lily asked, turning to him. Remus, for the life of him, could still barely speak a full sentence without feeling like he was going to pass out. How he had managed to get to the infirmary without dying was beyond him but, single word answers he could bare.  
“Bad.” Remus grumbled. He was already dizzy. What the hell was wrong with him?  
“I’m sorry Rem.” Lily said, holding his hand. All Remus could do was shrug.  
“Hey, we gotta get going,” James explained, looking at his watch. “We’ll see you soon Moony.” Remus waved goodbye (that was really all he could do) and watched his three friends leave (Lily stayed) to meet him at the Shack. Remus thought he felt a tug at his heart that wanted him to follow Sirius but quickly dismissed that as ridiculous and turned back to Lily. She seemed to give him a look that could only be described as the “I know what you’re doing” accusatory glare. Remus just gave her a look back that said, “What?”.  
“You know, if you’re gonna stare at his ass you could at least try to look like you're not.” Lily suggested. And she said it so casually, as if they had been discussing that week's homework. Remus was so taken by surprise he forgot what would happen if he tried to speak.  
“What?! I was no- hsss” he hissed clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut.  
“You were staring at Sirius,” he was staring at Sirius “it looked like you were trying to shag him with your eyes.” Lily just let out a breathy laugh while Remus shook his head. Was he being that obvious?  
“You are so obvious.” Okay, maybe he is that obvious. “You really should tell him Rem.” All Remus could do was stare at Lily wide eyed. Yeah, over my dead body. “Come on, it’s our last year. Why not?” Why not?! There are literally a million reasons why not. Like the fear of rejection, how it could ruin our friendship, we could break up, I might totally mess it up, the fact that Sirius definitely doesn’t like him like that, on and on and on… but before Remus could drown in his anxiety inducing thoughts Madame Pomfrey had finally come to collect him. After a few potions to make the journey more bearable, they were off.  
“Good luck Remus!” shouted Lily. Remus just turned and smiled in return.

Pain. Unbearable pain was the only thing Remus knew as his bones broke and mended themselves, as his skin stretched to take a new form. All he knew was pain and it had become far too much. But then, as if a switch had been flipped, all of his pain had melted away and turned into this new lightness. Moony felt like he could be out here forever. And then he caught this new scent. Mine. It seemed to say. That belongs to me. Moony tried to follow it but Prongs got in the way. So Moony growled at him to get him to move but he didn’t, he just stood his ground. Why won’t Prongs let me have what is mine? Why won’t he move? Is he taking what is mine away from me? This made Moony angry so he swiped his claws at Prongs, not to hurt him, but as a warning. That if he didn’t move right this second, if he kept Moony from what was his, he would pay. When Prongs finally relented, realizing he wouldn’t win this battle, Moony glided by him effortlessly, searching for the scent. There. Right there. But “there” was not just anywhere, “there” was where Padfoot stood, happily barking at Moony. “Come play” it seemed to say. But as Moony’s eyes locked with Padfoots, he felt a weird new feeling spark in his chest. It felt like… home. Like something Moony hadn’t realized was missing had just slotted into place. Padfoot is mine, all mine.  
Padfoot and Moony played all night. They chased, they wrestled, they taunted. Moony was having so much fun, he never wanted it to end.

In the morning Remus felt… well he felt weird to say the least. Not just because his body didn’t nearly hurt as much as usual but because that odd feeling had taken up a permanent residence in his chest. Weird. Definitely weird. But it only got weirder… When Remus looked around the Shack he found James and Peter talking quietly in a corner, which was normal, but when he turned to find Sirius, Sirius was already staring right at him with the most curious look on his face. And then something clicked, and by the looks of things, Sirius had felt it too. That weird feeling in his chest was now a beacon. A beacon that led him directly to Sirius. What the fuck was happening? It seemed Sirius didn’t have a clue either.  
“Hey! You’re awake.” James explained, walking closer. Remus sat up, stretched his muscles until he heard a satisfying pop, and turned to James to give him a wide smile.  
“Hey Moony?” Peter asked, tentatively.  
“Mmmhm” was Remus’s only response. Apparently he also forgot how to talk.  
“Do you remember last night?” he asked, twisting his jumper sleeve nervously.  
“I remember Moony feeling really happy. Why?” Now Remus was starting to worry. Had something happened? Did Moony do something?  
“It's just… last night was a bit-um, weird?” Peter had said it like a question, like he couldn’t figure out how to articulate what he meant.  
“Weird how…?” Now Remus was really nervous.  
“Well… how do I say thi-”  
“What Wormtail here is trying to say, is that Moony only played with Padfoot all night. And early on this weird thing happened where Moony almost got, like, territorial over him? Like… he didn’t want me near him.” James finished, letting out a huff of air. Holy shit. Weird.  
“That is weird.” Remus had turned to Sirius to ask if he was hurt or if Moony had done anything but the words got caught in his throat at the mere sight of him and Remus felt his face flush bright crimson. What the bloody hell is going on?  
“I’m not hurt… Moony didn’t hurt me Rem.” Sirius said softly, as if reading his mind.  
“Yeah, in fact neither are you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this normal after a full.” James pondered aloud with Peter mumbling in agreement. Turning back to James (flush immediately subsiding) Remus just gave him the finger. “Hey! That was a complement!” James laughed.  
“Not coming from you, it's not.” Sirius jokes, sending them all into a fit of laughter. 

“Alright,” James weezed, wiping away a tear, “we have to head back inside, but we’ll bring you breakfast with Lily okay?”  
“Sounds good.” Remus replied, smiling widely. Remus braved another attempt looking at Sirius to ask him how his head was but immediately started feeling flustered so he gave up on asking. What the flying fuck was wrong with him? Remus’s… infatuation with Sirius had never been this bad. Things like this don’t just happen overnight. Maybe he should ask Pomfrey if one of the werewolves' weaknesses were tall posh boys with high cheekbones and lovely hair.

The rest of Remus’s day consisted of resting, potion taking, and then more resting. Madame Pomfrey had let his friends visit a few times but Sirius had only come to see him once, when they had all brought him breakfast. Remus couldn’t help but wonder and worry. Was he feeling what I was? If so, how come he isn’t a flustered mess? Is Sirius okay? Remus had tried asking James about it but it seemed that he knew just about as little as Remus did.  
“I don’t know mate. But he has been a bit skittish today. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about though.”  
So, Remus was stuck in the lonely hospital wing, with nothing to do but worry. Until said object of worry had decided to finally come and put him out of his misery.  
“Um-uh hey, Remus. How-how you feelin?” Never in Remus’s life had he ever heard The Sirius Black stutter.  
“I-I’m pretty good actually. I should be able to sleep in my own bed tonight which is nice.” Remus explained, though he couldn’t meet Sirius’s eyes.  
“Oh, well, that’s good.” Sirius mumbled, as he nervously shook his hands. What was going on? “Hey… um, are we good? Cus things feel a bit weird with us and..” So it’s not just me…  
“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t they be?” Remus chanced a look up at Sirius’s face which proved to be a bad idea because their gazes locked once more and Remus was left a flushed, spluttering mess. This is just getting ridiculous.  
“Right, okay, well that’s good… Do you need anything?” Sirius asked, obviously trying for normal conversation.  
“No, I’m alright. Thanks though. So I’ll see you back in the dorms?” Remus questioned while also giving Sirius an out.  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll see you there.” and with that Sirius bid Remus goodbye, leaving him to his own devices.  
“Thank bloody Merlin that's over.” Remus sighed to himself.  
That night back in the dorms Remus felt utterly ready for this bloody day to be over. So, as he layed in bed he prayed for everything to go back to normal by tomorrow.

Remus was just walking into the dormitory when he felt rough hands on his chest, shoving him backwards up against a wall. Remus was left feeling breathless as he watched his attacker move his left hand from his chest to the wall by his head, holding himself up. Slowly averting his gaze from this person's hand, Remus lifted his head to look into his assailant's eyes and found Sirius Black, looking at him intently. His eyes were glazed, pupils blown from lust and all Remus could do was watch as his signature Black grin spread over his face.  
“Do you know what I want Remus?” he asked seductively, while his index finger lightly trailed a line straight down his chest, only stopping when it reached the button of Remus’s jeans. Remus exhaled a shaking breath, nodding his head no.  
“What is it you want Padfoot?” he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“I want…” Sirius pulled their bodies flush, moving his mouth over Remus’s ear, breath ghosting over it, sending shivers throughout Remus’s body. “To know what you sound like when I fuck you against a wall.” Sirius practically growled it while Remus tried to suppress a moan.  
“Why don’t you find out then?” Sirius’s mouth was on his in a second, kissing and biting hungrily. It was as if they were animals devouring their prey. Like… they were claiming each other. While Sirius’s hands moved to Remus’s hips, grinding into him, Remus’s hands were in Sirius’s hair, tugging at it, pulling him impossibly closer. Remus was hard, painfully so, if Sirius didn’t start moving things along then Remus was gonna-  
“Ahhh fuck Pads! I need you-I need you to-” but Sirius only ground their hips together harder and slower, causing the loudest and filthiest moan to escape Remus’s lips. Remus could feel the heat that's pooled in his stomach coiling, signaling his closeness.  
“Pads-Pads I’m gonna-”

Remus woke up panting, hard in his trousers. What the fuck? Once his breathing was under control he got up and rushed to the bathroom to take care of his obvious problem. When that was done he headed back to bed to begin the process of stressing over this until the sun came up. What the actual fuck? I just had a fucking sex dream about Sirius. What the fuck? I thought I was done with the weirdness! What is wrong with me? And why the fuck was that so hot?! He wasn’t even naked. All of the thoughts and the seeping pool of anxiety in his stomach were starting to become too much. So Remus just took a deep breath, exhaled, and decided that this would be a problem for tomorrow.

Tomorrow, it turns out, was actually just going to be one big fucking problem. As soon as Remus saw Sirius that morning he got flushed, aroused, and the urge to kiss his fucking face off all at the same time. What the fuck!? How am I supposed to deal with this!? So, Remus came up with a plan,  
1\. Don’t look at Sirius.  
2\. Don’t even try to speak to Sirius.  
3\. If at all possible don’t even think the word “Sirius” or “serious”.  
4\. Avoid him all together if at all possible.  
Remus thought that this was a reasonable plan until he realized how difficult it would actually be to execute it. Sirius was everywhere! He was in most of his classes, they all hung out at lunch, they share a fucking dormitory for Merlins sake, and they’re supposed to be best friends! What the fuck am I supposed to do?  
“Hey Moony. Are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy today.” Lily asked as they were finishing up some homework in the common room.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Remus answered, not meeting Lily’s stare.  
“You sure? Because you seem all wound up.” Lily questioned.  
“I’m fine,” no I’m not “don’t worry.” Remus smiled at her then, trying to be reassuring. Lily definitely didn’t believe him but just nodded her head and went back to work.  
A few minutes later James, Peter, and Sirius walked through the portrait hole carrying an armful of sweets each.  
“And where on earth have you three been?” Lily scolded, crossing her arms and shaking her head.  
“Oh you know…” James started, kissing Lily on the head. “Somewhere.”  
“Aww Prongsy here thinks he’s mysterious.” Sirius cooed, ruffling James’s hair. ““Somewhere” being Honeydukes” he explained. Remus, being the idiot that he is, thought it’d be a good idea to join in on the conversation and joke around with Sirius like normal. But (again he’s an idiot) as soon as he looked Sirius’s way his heart constricted and he almost snogged Sirius where he stood. I have got to get this under control before I do something stupid.  
“I am mysterious you prick.” James pouted.  
“Honey, that’s cute but you literally couldn’t be any more mysterious than a sock, even if you tried.” Lily explained, patting James on the head. Sirius laughed at that, big and loud, and Remus found himself drawn to it, wanting to catch it in a bottle and hide it away for himself. Remus felt like he’d do anything in the world to hear Sirius laugh like that all the time.  
“How come you lot are always out to get me? Honestly, some friends I have.” James joked, being dramatic.  
“Your friends are just fine, you’re just a dramatic little shit.” Remus pipped up, making everyone fall on their backs laughing. And Remus managed to laugh himself, if only for a moment before Sirius slung his arm over his shoulder. As soon as their bodies touched it was like lighting a match, they sparked and caught fire. Both of them froze, went rigid, and moved as far away from each other as possible, all in a matter of seconds.  
“Oh! Here Moony, Padfoot got a bar of your chocolate.” James said, holding out a bar of Remus’s absolute favorite chocolate out to him. Remus felt his heart swell and smiled kindly at Sirius in thanks, making sure not to look him in the eyes.  
“Alright! I am heading off to bed,” James explained kissing Lily on the cheek. “Anyone coming?”  
“Merlin, you’re such a grandpa.” Sirius said, laughing to himself. “It’s not even eleven”  
“I am not! And who said I was going to sleep? Now are you coming or not?” James complained, motioning to the stairs.  
“I’ll come up James!” Peter finally said (a wee bit too excited).  
“Alright, alright, you impatient git” Sirius complied, whispering the last part. Remus giggled a little which caused Sirius’s gaze to turn to him. He had a huge grin plastered over his face, like it had made him that happy just to get Remus to laugh. Why oh why did it have to be Sirius? It could have been anyone! But it had to be Sirius. The universe must fucking hate me. I must have been horrible in my past life to deserve this.  
“Nah, I’ll stay here for a bit, finish this page.” Remus stated, pointing to his work.  
“Ah Moony… our imposter of a goody two-shoes. Don’t ever change.” Sirius said softly, putting a hand over his heart as he walked up the stairs following James. Remus just sat there and blushed furiously. Apparently Remus also just stared there at nothing for about a minute before he was pulled back to the present by a tap on his arm. Lily.  
“What was that about?” She asked, motioning towards the stairs.  
“W-what? Nothing! It’s nothing,” Remus exclaimed, far too quickly and far too loudly.  
“Mmhmm” Lily mumbled, just shaking her head at him.  
“What!?” Remus asked, trying (and failing) to look as innocent as possible.  
“That.” she punctuated, pointing at Remus’s flushed face. “What’s up with you and Sirius? You’re both being weird with each other.” She observed.  
“No we aren’t. Everything is fine.” He lied. Merlin, even Remus wouldn’t believe himself.  
“Yes. You are. Now what’s up?” There was no room for argument in her tone. Remus was telling her what was going on otherwise she’d find out herself. Why are all of my friends either super persistent or really nosy?  
“Fine. But I honestly don’t even really know what’s wrong either, I swear.” Remus clarified. All Lily did was make a hand motion that said “continue”. Remus let out a shaky breath and tried to find the words to articulate the problem. “Okay so last moon was a bit weird. I didn’t get a single injury and Prongs had said that I had only played with Padfoot and got like, really possessive of him or something. I don’t know. Anyway when I woke up though I felt weird every time I looked at him. Like, I got this weird tug in my chest. It’s still there now and it was there a week ago too. I don’t have a fucking clue what’s wrong with me, but it looks like Pads is having the same problem. When he touched me earlier I felt him go tense the exact moment I did. I don’t know Lily, it’s just really weird and it won’t go away.” It felt good to get it all (mostly (there is no way in hell I’m ever telling anyone about that dream)) off his chest, but Lily looked at him like she was solving a particularly hard puzzle. It wasn’t making Remus feel any better honestly.  
“Hmm, that is weird. Have you talked to Madame Pomfrey or anything?” She asked.  
“No, but I don’t think it’s anything she could help with. I don’t feel bad… just, different.” Remus tried to explain.  
“Maybe it’s just a werewolf thing.” Lily concluded.  
“Probably.” The thing was, Remus knew it was a werewolf thing. Somehow, deep in his bones he knew. But he just didn’t know what it meant. 

That night Remus had been woken up from another unfortunate (yet quite enjoyable) dream by James.  
“Moony, come on mate, rise and shine!”  
“Ugh... what the fuck Prongs? It’s still dark out.” Remus complained, shoving James off.  
“Did you or did you not forget that we’re Maraudering tonight?” James asked, pulling all of Remus’s blankets off him. Shit. Alright um... spiders, pollijuice potion, mandrakes, Mr. Potters cooking, um um, oh! the giant squid. Ah, better. Thank bloody Merlin.  
“Shit” Remus mumbled, he had forgotten.  
“Come on Moony, you’re our master mind!” James then proceeded to physically pull Remus upward, popping his shoulders in the process.  
“Ugh, fuck off Prongs, I’m moving, I’m moving.” Remus grumbled, shoving James off.  
“Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist. We should just call you Moody instead of Moony, Merlin.” James joked. Remus just gave him the finger as he yawned.  
“I told you James, never wake a Moody Moony. You’re lucky you didn’t get smacked.” Sirius commented. Remus' heart skipped a beat at the memory of when Sirius had tried to wake him up by sitting on Remus’s chest and how he had accidentally hit him in the head, causing Sirius to fall on his back, off the bed. Remus chuckled to himself as he got into some comfy clothes while James and Sirius continued to bicker.  
“Well not all of us can turn into a dog Padfoot. Some of us have to find other methods of calmly waking up Moony!”  
“You call shaking the life out of him calmly?” On and on they both went while Peter just watched laughing until they were all ready to go.  
“What exactly is it we’re supposed to be doing Prongs?” Remus asked, rubbing his eyes from under the cloak.  
“WE, my dear Moony, are vandalizing a wall.” James explained casually. Wait, what?  
“And how exactly are we going to do that?”  
“Tell him Padfoot.” James ordered excitedly.  
“Well you see here Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and I didn’t just go to Honeydukes this evening,” he explained.  
“Of course you didn’t.” Remus mumbled.  
“We also went to Zonko’s, where we found acid bombs. Now James and I had spent the rest of the evening while you were “studying”...” Sirius actually used air quotes on the word “studying”. “...charming the bombs to spell out any word of our choosing. So now all we have to do is set the bombs in the right spot and… bam! Permanent mark on the school forever.”  
“Let me guess… the word is “Marauders”?” Remus asked, completely unsurprised by this plan.  
“Close… James?”  
“Mischief Managed” answered James. “But this is just a test run, we’ll be setting off the real ones on our last day. Cool ain’t it?” Remus couldn’t deny that it was a pretty brilliant prank. It might not be the most elaborate of them but it should be good.  
“Yeah it is actually. So who’s idea was it?” Remus asked. Usually the ideas like these came from him, the ideas that took a bit of extra planning and thinking. The ones no one expects.  
“I did.” Sirius confessed proudly, attacking the “I”. “But it was Peter’s idea for what we should write.”  
“And what is it exactly that we’ll be writing today?” Remus asked, looking at all of them.  
““I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” obviously.” James answered, confirming Remus’s suspicions. “We’ll be splitting up into twos. Me and Peter will take one hallway, while you and Padfoot take the other. We split the sentence in two, each of us in charge of half of it.” Oh no. That won’t be good. Remus knew there was nothing he could do, if he objected it would make it seem like he didn’t want to be partnered with Sirius, well you don’t. Shut up, that's not what I meant. So Remus was stuck with nothing to do but nod along.  
“Alright, happy mischief making lads.” James said in farewell, walking down the hall with Peter. They took the invisibility cloak while Sirius and him had the map so that “neither of us should get caught”.  
“Alright Moony, guess it’s just you and me.” Sirius remarked, pulling out the map.  
“What hallways are we even using?” Remus asked, not looking at Sirius.  
“Tonight, it’s outside the Great Hall and around the front doors. But the night of, it will be either at dinner in the Great Hall, or we’re going to scorch in on the school's front door.” Sirius explained, looking at the map. It really was the perfect graduation prank.  
“Front door definitely.” Remus commented. “No one will expect it. Plus wood would be easier to leave an acid stain on.”  
“I like the way you think Moony.” Sirius complimented, patting Remus on the shoulder. He’s going to give me a fucking heart attack if he keeps doing that.  
They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable (yet somehow also awkward) silence. When they reached the desired hallway though Sirius turned to Remus with a nervous expression on his face. Oh no.  
“Um, Moony? I know that you already said everything was fine and it’s not that I don’t believe you or anything but um, are you sure we’re okay? Like, we’re good? You’re not mad at me or anything?” Sirius rambled.  
“No of course not, we’re all good. Don’t worry.” Remus said, trying to sound reassuring.  
“Okay good...good.” Sirius seemed to let out a sigh of relief at Remus’s answer. Has he been thinking I’m upset with him?  
“So, how is this supposed to work? What do you need me to do?” Remus asked, trying to break the now palpable tension.  
“Oh I'll show you. It’s pretty brilliant if I do say so myself.” Sirius gloated, while giving Remus that signature smirk that did things to Remus’s knees.  
Remus watched as Sirius pulled out what he’d guess were the acid bombs from a bag he hadn’t realized Sirius had been holding. He then proceeded to take out his wand, point it at the little sphere, and say “Dialectos”. When he threw the bomb he said the word “I” before it struck. When the ball made contact there was a little puff of smoke but then in its place was the word “I”, scorched and sizzling into the wall. Remus watched as Sirius stepped up to the wall, pointed his wand at the word, and muttered “Engorgeo”.  
“That is utterly brilliant.” Remus said in awe.  
“Thanks mate.” Sirius answered, looking proud.  
“How did that only take you two hours to figure out?” Remus asked incredulously.  
“Oh no, the spells took a few weeks but we got the bombs this morning and just had to tweak some stuff.” He explained.  
“Weeks!? How come I wasn’t told?” Remus asked, feeling a bit left out now.  
“Rem, you were practically dying in your bed when we started working on it. So…” Oh. That makes sense.  
“That’s what you idiots were doing!?”  
“Yup.” Sirius answered, popping the “p”.  
“Wow.”  
The next few words took a bit longer because Remus had to get the hang of the spell before he could successfully get a word stuck to the wall. But once he figured it out it was smooth sailing. By the looks of it he and Sirius had gotten “I solemnly swear that I’m…” from their famous phrase. While Peter and James got “...up to no good”.  
Once they were done, they started to make their way back to their meeting point, laughing all the way there.  
“Shit shit shit shit SHIT!” Sirius exclaimed, looking at the map.  
“What?” Remus asked, looking over his shoulder at it.  
“Two ghosts, a cat, and a Filtch.” Sirius explained, sounding panicked.  
“Shit.” Was all Remus could say.  
“Yup, deep, deep shit.”  
“Can we lose them?” Remus asked, looking around.  
“Don’t think so,” he answered, starting to look around also. “Why the bloody hell did James have to take the-there!” Sirius exclaimed, pulling Remus with him into a… broom closet. Fucking hell.  
Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Remus John Lupin. Cause of death? Being stuck in a broom closet with Sirius fucking Black.  
When the door shut behind them they were dead silent, waiting for them to walk by. After about three minutes the coast was clear and Remus let out a shaky breath.  
“Well that was close.” Sirius said, chuckling to himself. No shit Sherlock.  
Once the anxiety of getting caught washed away it was soon quickly replaced with the anxiety of the fact that he and Sirius’s thighs were not only touching, but Remus could feel Sirius’s every heartbeat, every breath like it was his own. Merlin I really want to kiss him. Sirius seemed to notice this the same time that he did and Remus could see the blush creep up Sirius’s neck and spread over his face. I’m gonna kiss him. Shit. Then their gazes locked, and Remus was so gone. It was as if they had been put in limbo. A place there but not really anywhere. And then… Sirius was touching him. Sirius had reached out his hand and was caressing Remus’s cheek, pushing lightly down on his cheekbones with the pad of his thumb, grazing over scars. Sirius’s face had gotten so close their noses were practically touching. I think I might have just died. I have forgotten how to breathe.  
“Tell me to stop Re.” Sirius whispered as his thumb grazed Remus’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut but he kept his mouth closed.  
“Tell me I’m wrong and that you don’t feel the same.” Remus didn’t. He didn’t say no when Sirius started to softly kiss a line down his jaw, down his neck. He didn’t say stop when Sirius’s hands started to roam his body, setting it a flame. And he didn’t say he was wrong when Sirius met him in a deep, slow kiss. The kind of kiss you see in romance films or read about in books. And then that feeling in Remus’s chest sparked to life and he grabbed Sirius’s face in his hands and kissed him back impossibly deeper. They kissed and kissed and kissed for what felt like forever. Until Remus’s lungs burned and he had to pull away only for his lips to find the bare expanse of skin down Sirius’s neck. Remus placed wet open mouthed kisses up and down Sirius’s neck until he had him moaning his name. Until he had Sirius pulling their hips together, grinding down on them. They both kissed and grappled hungrily at each other until it was over far too soon.  
“Padfoot! Moony! You guys down here?” James. Remus and Sirius quickly pulled away from each other, staring wide eyed like they couldn’t believe what they had just done. Holy shit, I just snogged Sirius Black, in a fucking broom closet.  
“We’re in here!” Sirius shouted, trying to keep his voice steady. The door then quickly opened and they were face to face with an excited looking James and sheepish looking Peter.  
“There you two are. Did you both get locked in there?” he asked, looking between the two.  
“Something like that.” was all Sirius said, sneaking a side eye glance at Remus.  
“Did you see it Padfoot!? It worked! I can’t believe it worked!” James whisper-shouted excitedly.  
“Of course it worked Prongs. Did you ever have any doubt?” Sirius asked, back to his confident self.  
“Never.” James answered, linking his arm with Sirius’s.  
They didn’t ever talk about what happened.

The next day, things had started to steadily get worse. Another one of Remus’s special werewolf traits was that he had gained a heightened sense of smell, and everyone he knew had a scent. Lily (ironically) smelled like flowers and the earth after it rained. Peter smelled like wool, home cooked meals, and an odd kind of dusty smell. James smelled like wind, a sort of musky ness that was entirely his own, and excitement. And Sirius, he usually smelled like thunderstorms, leather jackets, and dog fur. But today, today he was something wholly new and different.  
The first time Remus caught a whiff of it, they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. It was a shock to the system, Remus had to take multiple deep breaths before he could even think properly. This new scent smelled primal. It made Remus feel like growling, asserting himself. Not to mention the fact that the more he smelled it the harder he steadily got in his trousers. Holy fuck. It was pure torture. The only thing that kept Remus from dragging Sirius into a broom closet and shagging him sensless was will power alone. This was going to be difficult. 

The four Marauders were walking by the Transfiguration classroom when Remus saw McGonagall do a double take, stopping him and Sirius in the hallway.  
“You two, come speak with me in my office a moment?” Remus looked at Sirius who just shrugged and started following her inside. Remus waved James and Peter off saying that they’d be fine, and followed Sirius inside as well.  
“Please take a seat.” She said, gesturing to the two seats in front of her desk. They both took a seat, Remus making sure to keep a good distance.  
“Never in my many years of teaching would I have ever thought I’d have to have this conversation with a student. Yet, here we are.” she explained.  
“I’m sorry Minnie, but are we in trouble? Because if so then I probably didn’t do it.” Sirius asked, trying to look innocent. Those damn puppy eyes.  
“No Mr. Black, you are not in trouble. Unless of course you’d like to confess to that message that Mr. Filtch found last night?” Damn she’s good.  
“Nope. I don’t think I would.”  
“Good. Now, first off, have either of you been feeling… out of sorts for the past few weeks? Before and after the moon?” she asked, eyeing them both. Remus glanced a look at Sirius who was already looking at him with a questioning look on his face. They both seemed to turn back to McGonagall at the same time and shook their heads “yes”.  
“I figured as much. Sirius,” she asked, turning to him. “Would you say that the week before the moon you had werewolf symptoms? Body aches, headaches, ringing in the ears… any of those?” Remus looked at Sirius and watched him shake his head “yes”.  
“Alright, good. Remus,” McGonagall turned to him. “Would you say that all of your symptoms were worse than normal?” Remus shook his head “yes”. “Good, good. Now, during the full and after have either of you felt abnormal? Especially around each other?” How did McGonagall know all of this?  
“Yeah?” Sirius answered looking at McGonagall like “How did you know that?” McGonagall turned to Remus,  
“Yes.” he answered.  
“Hmm peculiar.” she pondered aloud.  
“Um, I’m sorry professor but, do you know what's happening? Because I’ve been trying to figure it out for weeks and I have no clue.” Remus asked. He should have taken Lily’s advice and asked a teacher sooner if it was going to be this easy to get an answer.  
“Yes I do Mr. Lupin. Though I’m not quite sure how it happened, it appears you and Mr. Black are mates.” she explained. We’re what?  
“We’re pardon, professor?” Sirius asked. Remus always found it funny that when he was nervous or worried Sirius’s pureblood manners would start to show.  
“You and Mr. Lupin are mates. You know how some feline and canine animals have life partners and they’re called each other's “mates”? Werewolves are the same way. Except because werewolves are magical beings, they and their mate will have a magical bond. It’s like a bond of the soul you could say.” Remus was dumbstruck. He had no idea this was an actual thing. And I call myself a werewolf.  
“I’m sorry professor but are you saying that I’m Moony’s werewolf soulmate or something?” Sirius asked, looking at McGonagall as if she’d grown two heads.  
“That is one way to think of it, but yes that is what I’m saying.” Holy shit. “Though I must admit I’m not quite sure how this happened. I’ve never heard of a werewolf mating with someone that wasn’t also a werewolf…” McGonagall wondered.  
“Actually, I might have an idea,” Oh my Merlin, was Sirius really going to tell her this? “I’m actually not entirely… human. I have a bit of a canine aspect if you know what I’m saying.” Okay, maybe he was going to tell her.  
“Mr. Black, please for the love of Merlin tell me you aren’t being serious?” Did McGonagall look impressed? Or was Remus now hallucinating too.  
“I’m always Sirius,” she walked right into that one. “But yes. Did it in fifth year to help Remus with moons. That’s where the name “Padfoot” came from.”  
“So Mr. Black, you are not only telling me that you’re an unregistered Animagus but so are the rest of your friends? Don’t bother denying it. When one of you does something stupid the rest are sure to follow.” she asked, letting out a huff of air. She really got them spot on.  
“Yes.” Sirius answered, nodding his head once. McGonagall let out a deep breath, obviously annoyed, but composed herself quickly.  
“Well, that explains a lot honestly. And I take it Mr. Black that you are a dog? It would fit your personality quite well.” McGonagall observed expertly.  
“Yes professor.” Sirius confirmed. McGonagall just shook her head and if Remus had to guess he’d say that she was thinking about how she really doesn’t get paid enough for all of their bullshit.  
“Right, now, back to the problem at hand. There are a few things you two should know about the bond but, some of these things, aren’t the most comfortable of topics especially coming from a teacher to a student.” she explained. What could they possibly need to know that’d make a teacher uncomfort-oh… oh please don’t be that. “Let's start easy. Like I said previously, this bond is one of the soul. This means that you will both be able to get senses about each other that you normally wouldn’t. For instance, if one of you were to be injured the other would get a sense or a feeling from you to tell them that you’re injured. Are you both following?” They both nodded “yes”. “You can also get a sense for how the other is feeling and so on and so on. Now, both of you might have noticed that your scents have changed. This is supposed to help with tracking one another but other werewolves and canines will be able to smell it on you as well. Still following?” They both shook their heads again. “Here, is where it gets uncomfortable. You both have probably also noticed that your… urges have become stronger as well-”  
“Oh bloody Merlin.” Sirius mumbled, face starting to flush. Remus couldn’t say he felt any better about this turn in conversation. He might have added a few more swear words (if he managed to finally figure out how to speak) but…  
“I am sorry boys, believe me I’d rather never talk about this but it must be said. Now, those feelings and urges,” Sirius grumbled again, hiding his face since when was Sirius a prune? “Are only going to get steadily worse as the weeks go on a-”  
“What!?” Remus finally asked. This was just going to get worse?! How could it possibly get worse!?  
“Yes Mr. Lupin. But don’t worry, after the next moon it will all go back to normal. It all has to do with the mating process. The best way to put it would be that the last week before the moon you will both need to be excused from classes until the full has passed.” What the actual fuck?  
“It’s going to get that hard to… suppress it?” Remus asked, shocked. Sirius’s jaw just dropped.  
“Yes.” she stated simply.  
“Bloody Merlin.” Sirius mumbled again.  
“And you might find yourselves needing to skip classes-”  
“Bloody Merlin.” Sirius said, louder this time. Remus had lost the ability to speak. He was mates with a person he’s not only in love with but has been best mates with since they were eleven. And now they were going to be having a whole shit ton of fucking werewolf sex. Great, this is just great. Everyone was quiet for a while, McGonagall giving them time to wrap their heads around it all.  
“So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?” Remus couldn’t help but ask.  
“Now, you talk it out amongst yourselves, go to class for as long as you can, and come find me if you have any questions.” McGonagall explained, smiling slightly. Sounds good to me.  
“Alright, well, thanks I guess professor. We’ll see you later?” Remus said, feeling anxious as he got up out of his chair, Sirius following suit.  
“You’re welcome Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. Let’s hope we never have to speak of this again, shall we?”  
“Yep, sounds good.” Remus answered, heading towards the door with Sirius trailing behind him. Wait, how did she even know we were mates?  
“Wait, professor?” Remus started.  
“Yes Mr. Lupin?” McGonagall answered, removing her glasses.  
“How did you know?” Remus could tell Sirius had been wondering the exact same thing. Mating bond indeed.  
“I could smell it on you both when you walked by my office.” she explained. That's right, she’s a cat.  
“Thanks again professor.” Remus said, then exited her office with Sirius in tow. Now in the hallway he and Sirius both let out a shaky sigh then laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.  
“I hope I never have to have that conversation ever again. Imagine if it had been Dumbledore?” Sirius asked in disbelief, still laughing a little.  
“Oh Merlin! I’d have died of embarrassment!” Remus answered, shaking his head. Once the laughter passed, the awkwardness of reality set in. How do we even talk about this?  
“So...um, h-how are you feeling about all this being mates thing?” Remus asked nervously, turning to face Sirius for the first time in a week and a half.  
“I’m perfectly fine with it if you are Remus.” Sirius answered, sending a smile Remus’s way.  
“Really?! Wait, how the fuck are you okay with this? You did understand Mcgonagall when she said sex for a fucking month right? Like I didn’t imagine that?” Sirius just smiled wider and shook his head at Remus like he was being particularly stupid, all the while he grabbed Remus’s hands in his own. Merlin I love him.  
“I’m okay with it because I’ve literally been in love with you for ages you git.” Oh… OH. And then Sirius was kissing him, but it wasn’t like any of the others. This time it was like a caress. Sweet, soft, loving. This kiss was fueled by everything they felt but couldn’t say. It held so much feeling Remus felt his breath catch. When they finally broke apart, Sirius was grinning ear to ear as he rested his forehead against Remus’s. Remus’s heart clenched at the sight of him.  
“By the way, I love you too.” Remus confessed, watching as Sirius’s eyes came alive at the admission. And that thing in Remus’s chest? It glowed infinitely brighter.


	2. Week One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the first week of Remus and Sirius being mates :)

The next day was interesting to say the least. All of the feelings and the “urges” as McGonagall liked to say, were still there (and only growing more prominent) but the anxiety of having to hide it was gone. Well, at least the anxiety from hiding it from Sirius. They had both decided that it was far too awkward of a conversation to have without having to. So, they would wait.  
Breakfast was easy enough. Until it wasn’t…  
“Are we all going to Hogsmead today?” James asked the group while shoveling food into his mouth. Him and Sirius had decided they’d go with their friends today, until they couldn’t. Honestly Remus didn’t know how this was all going to work, but he was optimistic. Remus was just happy to finally be with Sirius, with or without the mating bond (though that was a bonus in Remus mind).  
“Yeah, I’m going.” Remus answered, looking at James. “Hmph”  
“You alright Moony?” James asked, tilting his head in his direction. He was in fact not okay. A large, warm hand had just rested on his inner thigh, near his knee, squeezing it lightly. Sirius. The bastard.  
Remus grumbled, trying to clear his throat before speaking. (He also discovered yesterday that when Sirius does shit like this Remus’s voice comes out like a growl instead of coherent words.) The fucking bastard.  
“Y-yeah yeah, I-I’m fine.” Remus stuttered out, feeling flustered.  
“Alright. Anyway I think we should hit up all the stops…” Remus had stopped listening. The hand on his thigh had started slowly moving upward, creeping closer to his-  
“Moony! Helloooo! Earth to Moony.”  
“Mm? W-what?” I’m going to kill him.  
“I asked you if you were planning on bringing anyone.” James explained.  
“Oh-um hm!” Remus had to put his head in his hands and then his fist in his mouth to keep him from moaning out loud. Sirius had decided that it was a good idea to start massaging his thigh in slow smooth circles. I’m so going to get him back for this.  
“You alright Moony? You seem… frustrated.” Sirius sighed, blinking innocently at Remus. Innocent my ass. Remus coughed, clearing his throat and then composed himself to answer. I can’t let him win.  
“Yeah I’m totally fine Pads.” Remus answered cooly, sending Sirius a challenging look. Sirius only smirked as if to say “So you wanna play that game?” What have I gotten myself into?  
“And no, James, I’m not bringing anyone.” Remus answered, turning back to James. This answer didn’t seem to agree with Sirius so he started massaging again, traveling slowly higher up until he reached Remus’s hip. He then slowly moved his hand a little to the left, letting his fingertips lightly graze over his-  
“Actually!” Remus exclaimed much too loudly and embarrassingly high pitched. “I feel a bit queasy, I think I’ll head to the infirmary.” he explained, getting up while trying desperately to get rid of the small bulge in his trousers. Sirius just smirked at him in triumph, the bastard.  
“Alright, well I hope you’re okay.” James offered, looking at Remus weirdly. “Do you need one of us to go with you?”  
“No! I mean… no, I’ll be fine.” Stupid posh boys.  
“Alright…” James said sceptically.  
Remus didn’t end up going to the infirmary, but to the boys' water closet. Alright… um, spiders, the giant squid, snails, flobberworms, paper mache, the dog food flavored Bertie Botts… on and on he went until his little problem went away. Now, how to get him back…

Remus didn’t see Sirius again until they had DADA, right before lunch.  
“I’m going to get you back for that.” Remus murmured in his ear, nipping at the lobe a bit.  
“I’m counting on it.” Sirius answered with a mischievous smirk. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Using Remus’s momentary distraction, Sirius brushed past Remus, striding into the classroom. Cheeky git.  
And that’s how the rest of the day went, one of them would tease, the other would end up pulling them into a closet and snogging them senseless with the promise of payback. Round and round they went and by the time they were all gearing up to head to Hogsmead, they were both so hot and bothered that they could barely look at each other without getting flushed.  
The walk down to Hogsmead was long but never boring, as always. James and Lily held hands while bickering good naturedly. Which left Peter, Sirius, and him to keep each other company.  
Once they reached Hogsmead they made a plan. Lily and James were to go off on their own for some “date time” while the rest of them were free to do what they wished. Then, in about an hour, they’d all meet back up to go to Honeydukes, Zonko’s, and then the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.  
“Alright lads, we’ll see you later ya?” James asked, turning to face them, arm around Lily’s shoulder.  
“Yup, see you “deers” later.” Sirius jokes, punctuating the “dear”. Why do I love him again? Sirius’s arm then discreetly moved to wrap around Remus, hand sliding under his jumper. Oh right, that’s why.  
“Bye! Be good!” Lily shouted as they started to walk off.  
“Yes Mum!” Remus shouted back, getting an eye roll in return.  
“Alright, well I’ve got to head to the Post, and then Cerdiwen’s for my new cauldron. I’ll see you two later,” Peter explained, already walking away.  
“See ya Pete.” Sirius answered. When Peter was finally out of sight Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand, intertwining their fingers. It sent an electric shock up his arm and into his body. When Remus turned his head to look at Sirius he was already smiling brightly at him. Nope. This, this is why I love him.  
“So…” Sirius started as they walked into Hogsmead, hand in hand. “How would you feel if I told you that I wanted this to be a date?” Sirius asked, glancing at Remus through the corner of his eye. Ugh, that damn smirk!  
“I would say…” Remus said, pretending to think about it. “Only if you buy my butterbeer.” Sirius laughed, squeezing Remus’s hand. Remus smiled, feeling that thing in his chest he now has a name for, kicking into overdrive. My mate.  
“You’ve got yourself a deal Moony.” Sirius smiled, placing a light kiss to Remus’s shoulder. Thank Merlin for height differences.  
“So, where would you like to go first?” Sirius asked, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth slightly.  
“First, we are going to get some hot chocolate, I'm freezing.” Remus proved his point with the shiver that flew through his body.  
“Alright. Next?” Sirius asked, kissing Remus’s knuckles. If he keeps doing sweet shit like that we won’t be able to meet back up with the rest of the gang.  
“Next, we are going to go to Tomes and Scrolls, where you are going to buy me a new book.” Remus demanded smuggly. Sirius barked out a laugh before answering,  
“Oh-ho! My Moony ain’t cheap! Who saw that coming?!” Sirius joked, smiling even brighter.  
“Oh shut it.” Remus grumbled, shoving Sirius back playfully.  
“Hey, I meant no offence. So what next?” Sirius asked through his giggles.  
“Next.... hm, oh! Madame Puddifoot’s.” Remus said simply, feeling excited.  
“Ohhh so this is a proper date then?” Puddifoot’s was known to be The spot to go to for couples on dates. Remus smiled at the thought as his body warmed from the inside out.  
“That’s the only way to do it love.” Remus insisted, kissing the crown of Sirius’s head. Sirius kept on smiling.  
“Anything else, love?” Sirius asked, brightening at the pet name.  
“Then, Dominic Maestro’s if there’s time.” Remus finished.  
“Sounds like a plan Moonpie.” Sirius remarked, grinning. Remus rolled his eyes at the nickname but warmed at the endearment.  
“Let’s go then.” Remus said, pulling Sirius along.  
Once the hot chocolate was bought and warm, stolen kisses exchanged, they headed to Tomes and Scrolls, where Sirius bought Remus a book (as promised) called “Only Thing”. It was a romance about this girl looking for self discovery in the music industry. She’d travel with bands, learn a few things, but would never feel a sense of belonging. Until the lead guitarist of a band called “The Wickens” caught her eye.  
“I knew you were a hopeless romantic Moony.”  
“Oh bugger off.”  
Afterwards they headed to a nearly empty Puddifoot’s and ordered her signature tea.  
“Mmm” Remus mumbled happily. Merlin, he loved tea.  
“You’re so adorable.” Sirius commented through a giggle, sipping his own tea. Remus just blushed.  
“So… how exactly are we supposed to do this? It’s not like I can ask you your favourite colour.” It was navy blue.  
“Well,” Sirius started, setting down his tea cup. “I think we just talk, you know like we normally would. Just enjoy each other's company. With snogging of course.” Sirius proposed with a knowing smirk.  
“Oh of course, can’t forget the snogging.” Remus confirmed, all serious. They both laughed then, Remus almost spilling his tea. And then they did just that, they talked. They talked about everything and nothing. They talked about people, places, books, music. Just enjoying each other.  
“Oh, we should get going. We’ve got five minutes before we have to meet everyone.” Remus explained after checking his watch.  
“Already? Merlin, it only felt like ten minutes.” Sirius remarked, looking surprised.  
“I guess that’s the point though isn’t it? To get stuck in your own little bubble?” Remus thought aloud.  
“Right you are love.” Sirius agreed, grabbing Remus’s hand in his own once more. If this is what a date is supposed to be like then I definitely should have gone on more of them. Or maybe it’s just Sirius. It’s probably just cus it’s Sirius. After Sirius made sure no one was looking he kissed Remus fully on the mouth, stealing the breath out of his lungs. Yup, it’s definitely because it’s Sirius. Remus knew that Sirius had meant it as a quick kiss but Remus found himself struggling to let go. Once Remus’s hands were running through Sirius’s hair they were properly snogging… in public. Sirius somehow managed to find his decency, and broke the kiss, panting.  
“Okay… maybe no kissing.” Sirius suggested, still breathing heavy.  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Remus agreed, trying to fix his hair.  
They walked back to the meeting spot shoulder to shoulder as they chatted easily. James, Lily, and Peter were already there waiting for them.  
“Where have you two been?” James asked, grinning.  
“Nowhere.” Sirius answered vaguely, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Sorry,” Remus amended. “We lost track of time.”  
“I’m sure you did…” Lily insinuated, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. Remus sent her a warning glare that she just rolled her eyes at. Sirius understood what she meant even if the others didn’t and sent Remus a funny look that seemed to say “Does she know?”. Remus just shook his head “no” and Sirius nodded in understanding.  
“Alright then, let's go!” James exclaimed, already walking, pulling Sirius with him. Sirius looked back at Remus with an apologetic look on his face and Remus smiled in return, earning a smile back.  
“So… what’s up with you and Black?” Lily asked as she looped their arms together.  
“Nothing.” Remus replied curtly.  
“Liar.” Lily accused, smirking. She knew him too well.  
“Seriously though. Did you figure out that weird heart tugging feeling yet?” she asked, looking up at him.  
“Yup.” Remus said, grinning.  
“And?” Lily prompted, waiting excitedly for an answer.  
“And, I can’t tell you. Yet.” Remus amended after seeing Lily’s face fall a little at his answer.  
“Oh come on Rem!” she complained, pulling his arm playfully. “Can you really not tell? Even me?” she asked, pouting a bit.  
“Really. I will though, I promise.” Remus told her, smiling softly.  
“Oh alright. But you are buying me a bar of chocolate, yeah?”  
“Of course.” Remus answered, laughing a bit as he squeezed Lily’s cold hands.  
They spent a good twenty minutes looking through Honeydukes. Lily and James laughing and bickering, while Remus and Sirius snook meaningful glances and secret kisses. Peter just enjoying his friends. When they all left, a bag or two each in hand, they headed for the Three Broomsticks so that they could drop off their stuff while James, Sirius, and Peter left for the joke shop. James kissing Lily on the head goodbye while Sirius pretending to reach by Remus, left a light kiss on his ear.  
Lily and Remus chatted easily about school, and friends, and then what they had gotten up to that day. It had only been about fifteen minutes when the three finally returned. James with his arms full of acid bombs, Peter trying to help, with Sirius barking out a laugh. Once everyone was settled they ordered their five butterbeers (Sirius getting Remus’s as promised) and continued to enjoy each other's company. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You did what!?” Sirius asked, eyes widening in shock at Lily.  
“Yup. all of the paint exploded too.” Lily had been telling them all about a time in muggle school art class where this girl had made her so mad she accidentally set her artwork on fire.  
“No way! Lily you rebel!” Sirius exclaimed, laughing. Remus’s heart melted for about the dozenth time that day just hearing it.  
“I didn’t mean to!” Lily shouted, trying to defend herself but just ended up laughing along with the rest of them.  
“James, I like her. You need to keep her.” Sirius declared, looking at James.  
“Oh I plan to.” James assured, pecking Lily on the cheek.  
“Ew, enough of that.” Sirius whined, similar to a child that had caught their parents kissing. James just gave Sirius the finger, which got them all laughing again.  
It was late evening, well past dinner, when Remus felt heat start to pool in his stomach. Shit, not now! Remus felt the need to squirm in his seat but tried to suppress it. Sirius still noticed. Must be a mating bond thing. Sirius sent Remus a look, “you okay?”. Remus gave him a look back saying, “I’ll be fine.”. Sirius did a quick scan of their table, concluding that no one was paying attention to them, and slid his hand under the table to the waistband of Remus’s jeans. Shit. Sirius brought the index finger of his other hand to his mouth, telling Remus to be quiet. Holy shit. Sirius’s hand then proceeded to pop open the button on Remus’s jeans. Holy fucking shit. While challenging, Remus somehow managed to not moan while Sirius gave him a handjob. In public. Under a table. Across from their friends. Fuck. Afterwards Remus felt sated and blissed out and he promised himself he’d pay Sirius back for it later. He had bitten his lip so hard it started bleeding and used that as his excuse to go to the toilets to clean up.  
When he got back Sirius just winked at him as he sat down which sent Remus’s heart into a frenzy. Smug bastard.  
It was only about five minutes later when everyone seemed to agree that’d be a good time to start heading back to the castle. James and Lily walked back arm in arm, James carrying all her bags, with Peter trailing behind them. Remus and Sirius stayed a few paces back so that they could walk together hand in hand.  
“Thank you.” Remus breathed into Sirius’s ear, kissing it lightly.  
“No problem, love.” Sirius replied, placing a kiss to his knuckles.  
“I’ll pay you back later.” Remus offered, trying to sound seductive and probably failing.  
“Oh I have no doubt you will.” Sirius said smugly, biting Remus’s ear. Before Remus could function again, Sirius was already turning to walk ahead with James, leaving a stuttering werewolf behind. The prick even had the audacity to wink.

And that’s how the rest of the week played out too. They’d talk, they’d tease, and then shag it out by the end of the day. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.  
It wasn’t until Friday that Remus noticed a palpable difference in the bond. The day had started out normal (as normal as it could get at least), they ate breakfast, went to class. And it wasn’t until just after lunch that Remus started to have… problems. Everything Sirius did sent Remus into a frenzy. Whether it was his scent, his smile, how he wore his hair, his face when he concentrated. You name it. At this point Remus was a second away from ditching and snogging him in a broom closet. He didn’t think he could make it to dinner without having him at least once. Remus could tell Sirius knew. Every time Remus walked by him or was anywhere around him, Remus could see Sirius’s nostrils flare as he took in Remus’s scent. This was bad. But, thanks to a little thing called “free period”, Remus had managed to pull Sirius away (literally) for a quick shag up in their dorm.  
“Huh,” Sirius exhaled, coming down from his high. “It’s getting worse.”  
“Yup.” Remus answered, still panting. Remus shifted over slightly so that he could rest his head on Sirius’s chest. Remus hummed in approval as he felt Sirius’s fingers start to massage his scalp.  
“We should tell them, after the weekend.” Sirius suggested, as he kissed the top of Remus’s head. “It’ll make the sneaking around part easier.” Remus could practically feel the smirk on Sirius’s face. Which made him smile too.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Remus confessed, letting out a sigh.  
“Aren’t I always?” Sirius joked with a small laugh. Remus just swatted his bare chest, making him laugh harder.  
“Just a heads up, Lily already has a general idea about what’s happening. I told her that I was feeling off around you after the moon before I knew why.” Remus explained, doodling on Sirius’s chest with his finger.  
“Thanks for letting me know.” Remus just nodded. “And Rem?” Remus looked up to meet Sirius’s eyes and found them filled with sincerity. “I love you.” It never got old hearing him say that. Remus felt like a hot air balloon, about to float away, every time.  
“I love you too.” Remus breathed against Sirius’s chest, kissing it. 

They both only made it halfway through dinner before they had to excuse themselves in favor of an empty broom closet. It didn’t help that Sirius was feeling playful and decided that putting his hair in a bun was the best option given their current situation. It took five minutes of staring at Sirius’s exposed neck, two caresses to his thighs, and a brush of fingertips before Remus was practically dragging his mate to a broom closet. And Sirius was real smug about it too. Why isn’t he as affected as I am? When Remus had finally found the courage to ask McGonagall this question she explained that it probably had something to do with the fact that he’s not actually a werewolf. That makes sense.  
Remus decided that he’d just have to try harder to get a rise out of him.  
When Saturday rolled around Remus had a plan. Instead of grabbing his usual weekend wear (a knitted jumper with joggers) he pulled on one of Sirius’s t-shirts, along with Sirius’s signature leather jacket, and a pair of his own trousers. He felt weird wearing the leather jacket down to breakfast but figured go big or go home.  
When he walked into the dining hall Sirius’s attention was immediately on him. His pupils were blown and he practically growled at the sight of him. Paybacks a bitch. Remus didn’t even get a chance to sit down before he was being dragged away back up to their room.

“That, was fucking hot.” Sirius confessed, as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Mmhm.” Was all Remus could answer.  
“I suppose that was payback for breakfast that one morning?” Sirius asked, propping himself up on his elbow, facing Remus.  
“You bet your ass it was.” Remus said, grabbing a hold of Sirius’s ass for emphasis. Sirius barked out a laugh into Remus’s mouth as he kissed him messily. Bliss. This was pure bliss.  
The rest of the weekend flew by in a blur of sleep and sex. They did it in the dorms, the common room, broom closets, a classroom, and even in the prefect’s bathroom. Sirius had surprised him with a bubble bath filled with rose petals and candles. Sirius had Remus slowly strip all of his clothes off while Sirius watched, eyes roaming over his whole body. He then peppered every single scar on Remus’s body with as many kisses as possible, making Remus feel loved and desired despite the imperfections that littered his skin.  
“You’re absolutely beautiful Moons, so fucking gorgeous.”  
Remus’s heart had completely melted. But… It wasn't entirely great. Their friends had started to take notice of their constant disappearing and started asking questions. We’ve got to tell them soon.


	3. Week Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second week of Sirius and Remus being mates. It gets a bit more spicy in this chapter so be warned. Enjoy!

“Hey you two. So, what was it you wanted to talk to us all about?” Lily asked as she sat down on the sofa with James in tow and Peter not far behind.  
They had decided to tell them all Monday morning (just to be safe) before breakfast.   
“Then they can help us sneak around Moons, it’ll be perfect!”  
“Well…” Remus started. How the hell am I supposed to explain this? “There isn’t exactly an easy way to explain…”  
“Me and Moony are mates.” Sirius stated. Okay, maybe it is easy.  
“You’re what now?” James asked, looking very confused. Both him and Peter looked at them as if they were speaking some forren language. Lily on the other hand seemed to have put two and two together and understood perfectly. Smart girl.  
“We found out after the full moon, that’s what McGonagall had to talk to us about,” Remus explained.  
“Yeah, it’s also why we were both ill beforehand, and why Moony was acting strange.” Sirius continued, knocking him and Remus’s knees together. “And before you ask, yes we’re together, and no it’s not just because we’re mates.” James just nodded his head. I guess he was going to ask. Lily then looked at Remus and smiled at him widely, winking.  
“But… what exactly does “mates” mean?” Peter asked sceptically.  
“McGonagall said it was a… “soul bond” or something. We can feel each other's emotions and physical pain, we’re also more intuitive towards each other. I don’t know, she didn’t exactly go into a lot of detail.” Remus explained as Sirius grabbed his hand. The mere physical contact sent Remus’s head spinning. I don’t think we’ll be able to make it to lunch.  
“That sounds wonderful,” Lily said, looking happy for them. “But why was that hard to explain? And why did you say you couldn’t tell me?” Lily finally asked, directing the last question at Remus.  
“That stuff isn’t the hard thing to explain, it's the mating process that is.” Sirius explained. Merlin this is awkward.  
“Okay… and what is that?” James asked timidly.   
“The best way to explain it is that me and Moony have to have hot hot werewolf sex until the next full moon. AND, it progressively gets hotter as the weeks progress to the point of which we won’t be able to leave the dormitory. You see our urges-”  
“Alright, that’s enough.” Remus interrupted, shoving a hand over Sirius’s mouth. Sirius just licked it like the dog he his. “That’s disgusting Pads!” Sirius just winked at him, chuckling. When they finally turned their attention back to their friends, James had appeared to have choked on his own air at Sirius’s response. Peter just stared at them with wide eyes while Lily smirked at them as she rubbed circles on James’s back. James coughed a few times before he could speak.  
“Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Moony are mates, which appears to be the equivalent to a werewolf soulmate yes?” he asked, looking between the two of them.  
“Yup.” both Remus and Sirius answered together. James rolled his eyes at this.  
“And that means for the next month you two will be at it like jack rabbits constantly because you “can’t help it”?”  
“That sounds about right.” Sirius answered. Remus thought that the “can’t help it” part was a bit much but… he’s not entirely wrong.  
“And you’re telling us this because you need us to what? Help you skiv-off class?” Remus thought that James had probably meant it as a joke but he and Sirius both knew that that was basically exactly why they told them.   
“Basically.” Sirius answered, shrugging.  
“Bloody Merlin.” James groaned, putting his face in his hands. Peter looked like he might have stopped breathing.  
“I’m just messing with you Prongs,” Sirius said shaking his head. “But not really. I need all the help I can get shag-”  
“Ugh!” James groaned again, covering his ears.  
“I’m joking, I’m joking.” Sirius reassured him, laughing lightly. “We only told you so you’d at least have a general idea where we are when we go “missing”.” Sirius explained. “We already have permission to skiv-off from Minnie.”  
“Wait, you had to have a conversation with professor McGonagall about your werewolf sex life?” Lily asked, obviously on the verge of laughing at their discomfort.  
“Yup. Except she used the word “urges” which somehow made it worse than better.” Sirius admitted.  
“Wow, I do not envy you there.” Lily said laughing as she shook her head.  
“Why would you? You should be envying the amazing animal s-”  
“Alright, that’s enough out of you.” Remus interrupted, pinching Sirius lightly in the side, Sirius just swatted his hand away playfully.  
“What!? Am I not allowed to gush about my lovely boyfriend.” Sirius asked, smiling brightly. Boyfriend? Remus couldn’t stop the blush even if he tried.  
“Merlin, how did I not see this coming? You two are so obviously already an old married couple.” James commented, finally letting slip a small smile. They all managed to laugh at that, letting the awkwardness subside.   
“Just one more thing,” James said after his laugh subsided into breathy chuckles. “I don’t EVER, and I mean ever, want to know anything about your sex life. I don’t want to hear it, I don’t want to see it, nor do I want to know when or where you have or are going to be doing it. Got it?” James demanded.  
“Yes mum.” Sirius answered. “Merlin, who knew you were so prude.” Sirius said, starting to giggle along with Lily. And that was that, Thank Merlin that’s over.   
Sadly, at breakfast Lily seemed to have other plans.  
“So, unlike James, I do actually have a few questions.” she insisted.  
“Oh please no.” Remus begged. I just want to finish my bloody toast!  
“I’ll be quick I promise. So, is it good?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Lily!” Remus exclaimed, starting to blush. Why the fuck are my friends so nosy?  
“What? It’s a valid question! Oooo and where was the most adventurous place you’ve done it?” God help me.   
“Fine. I’ll answer both of your questions as long as you promise to a) never tell another soul, and b) never ask another question about my love life ever again.” Remus demanded. Lily just made a squealing noise and nodded her head in agreement.  
“Oh God… okay, so yes it’s good and... last week he gave me a handjob under the table at the Three Broomsticks when we went to Hogsmead.” Remus confessed, feeling his face heat up. Remus could see Sirius’s mouth quirk up through the corner of his eye and knew Sirius had heard (or sensed, I have no clue how this works) exactly what he had said.  
“Oh my god! Wait, the Three Broomsticks? We were all sitting across from you two!” Lily exclaimed, looking shocked and somewhat scandalized.  
“Yeah, you wanna know why my lip bled?” Remus asked, sheepishly. Lily’s mouth just fell open into a large “O” shape. “I was biting my lip too hard.”  
“Oh my god Rem!” Lily squealed, laughing.  
The rest of breakfast went by normally, though Sirius was sending Remus way more suggestive glances than usual. Him and Lily talked about school, her Head Girl duties, and plans for Halloween. But eventually they all had to head to their first classes of the day. Transfiguration went by fine (though McGonagall kept looking at him oddly), as did DADA. But halfway through Charms Remus could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Shit. Definitely not making it to lunch. Everytime he looked at Sirius he was either biting his lip in concentration, or smiling. Even from across the room, Remus could hear him laugh, hear his accent as he cast a charm. And every single one of these things contributed to the gradual tightening in the pool of heat that rested in his stomach, waiting for release. Sirius knew all of this of course, Remus could tell he scented it on him. All Sirius did was smirk at him, all knowingly. He definitely isn’t making it to lunch. By the end of class Remus was so hard in his trousers he wasn’t sure he could stand up without moaning.  
“You alright there love?” Sirius.  
“You are a menace.” Remus grumbled in response. Sirius just quirked the corner of his mouth up and pulled Remus from his seat, dragging him along.  
As soon as they reached the empty common room (honestly Remus isn’t sure how he managed to hold out that long) Sirius was already in his space, shucking pieces of clothing off.  
“Your scent is so fucking intoxicating.” Sirius growled into his ear as he pulled his tie off, making Remus moan as he grappled for Sirius’s trousers. Sirius then started working at Remus’s neck, leaving multiple love bites all the way down to his quickly exposed collar bone. Once Remus popped the button of Sirius’s trousers open, Sirius’s hands moved down Remus’s body, squeezing his ass before lifting Remus clean off the ground. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck and his legs around Sirius’s waist, feeling the bulge in Sirius’s pants with his own. Remus moand into Sirius’s mouth as he kissed him, tongue grazing the roof of his mouth. Sirius carried Remus over to the couch in the center of the common room, lying Remus down on his back. Remus kept his legs wrapped around Sirius’s waist as he started grinding their hips together, making Sirius moan his name and multiple profanities to the ceiling.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard Rem, you won’t be able to walk.” he growled, sounding like sex. It almost sent Remus over the edge, and Sirius had barely even touched him.  
“Do it then.” Remus pleaded. And he did.

They didn’t leave the dormitory for the rest of the day. While they did make a good attempt at going to dinner (to try to keep at least a shred of self preservation), this proved difficult though when ten minutes through dinner James pulled Sirius to his side in a hug and Remus almost growled at him, fighting the animalistic urge to bite James’s head off.  
So, in their room they stayed either talking, snuggling, snogging, or shagging. And that’s how the rest of their school week went as well, they went to class for as long as they could (usually till or around lunch) and spent the rest of the day in their dormitory. Remus would read to Sirius while he lied in his lap, they’d clumsily walts to muggle records until they ended up snogging, and took a few naps together too. It wasn’t until Friday that they reached a bit of a problem.   
The Marauders plus Lily (though she’s practically a Marauder herself at this point) were in Potions class with the Slytherins (unfortunately) and today they just so happened to be brewing Amortentia. Fucking great. So not only was the Potions classroom stuffy and hot, but now it’s going to (probably) smell like Sirius. Just fucking great.  
Luckily (or not so lucky) Remus was paired with Lily, which meant that he wasn’t super close to Sirius but also meant they were going to be doing this potion correctly. No getting out of this one. Him and Lily worked smoothly and efficiently together as they brewed the potion. Besides Snape, they seemed to be the only ones right on track to finishing before class was done. Bloody perfect.  
“There! Now we just have to wait till it turns a pearly blue and we’ll be good to go.” Lily explained after dropping the last ingredient in. About five minutes later, the potion now emanating a spiralling smoke and coloured a sheeny pearl blue. And then it hit him. The seductive smell of chocolate, old books, dog fur, and the intoxicating scent of Sirius. Shit. The overwhelming power of it had Remus’s nostrils flaring and his knuckles going white as he held onto the desk. Not to mention the growing hardness it induced in his pants. Remus gasped for breath, trying to think of something to at least reduce the hardening in his trousers to no avail.  
“Are you alright Remus?” Lily asked, sounding concerned. All Remus could do was violently shake his head no as he gasped out, “Smells like him.”  
“OH.” Lily said, understanding immediately. She looked behind them searching for James and Sirius and, noticing Sirius in the exact same state as Remus, turned back to him and whispered, “You two go, I’ll cover.” Remus just kissed her on the cheek in thanks, got up as quickly as humanly possible, and dragged Sirius out into the hallway where he found an empty broom closet to shove his mate into. They had to go at it three times before they were both finally sated enough to head back to their room. By which point Potions class was long finished.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever loved and hated Potions class so much in my life.” Sirius commented, with a calm expression on his face as they walked back to the dorms. Remus couldn’t agree more and just chuckled with him as they walked back to Gryffindor tower, hand in hand.  
The weekend was pure bliss. They spent their entire days together, mainly shagging but they had little dates in the kitchens, they took showers together, and even snuck into Hogsmead Saturday night for a midnight stroll.   
It was Sunday evening when Sirius had them get decent enough for him to drag Remus to the Astronomy tower to watch the sunset and “star gaze” though Remus was pretty sure Sirius wasn’t talking about the stars you found in the sky.  
“...and that right there is Reggie’s star.” Sirius explained, pointing to the Leo constellation. Remus’s heart swelled as he watched Sirius point out constellations happily. But there had been something plaguing Remus’s thoughts lately; doubt. Remus didn’t want to feel it but no matter how hard he tried the doubt was always there. The doubt that this wasn’t what Sirius really wanted.   
“H-hey Pads?” Remus asked timidly as he played with the cuff of the jumper he was wearing (it was one of Sirius’s).  
“Yeah Moony?” Sirius answered, turning to face Remus with a smile on his face. That smile immediately faltered, turning into a look of concern from the expression on Remus’s face. “What’s wrong love?” Sirius asked as he pulled Remus into his lap.  
“Are you sure?” Remus asked, not able to meet Sirius’s eyes. Sirius seemed to catch Remus’s meaning and reached out his hands to cradle Remus’s face in them, stroking his cheeks with the pad of his thumb.  
“Moony,” he whispered against Remus’s lips. “I love you so much. Do you know how much I love you?” Sirius asked quietly. All Remus could do was shake his head “no”. “I love you so much my chest aches with it. I love you so much my world gets tipped upside down everytime you look at me. I love you so much that I fall even more in love with you everyday. I love you so much I don’t even remember a day I haven’t been in love with you.” Sirius confessed, wiping away the stray tears Remus hadn’t realized had fallen down his face. “With or without the mating bond I love and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. I choose you, this, all of it. So yes, I am very sure.” Remus was properly crying now, the tears came in easy smooth streaks down his face but Sirius just continued to wipe them away. Remus lifted his gaze to find Sirius’s stormy eyes looking at him with so much affection it bore a hole right through Remus’s soul, into his heart. Remus kissed him then, slow and deep, taking his time. Because they did have time, all the time in the world, and Remus wasn’t going to waste it.  
“I love you too. So, so much.” Remus mumbled, breaking the kiss.   
So much.


	4. Week Three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week three of Sirius and Remus being mates. Maximum spicyness!

Bloody fucking hell, Remus thought as he woke up to an already very prominent bulge in his pajama bottoms. This is going to be a long week. Remus shifted on his side to try to make it less uncomfortable but met a body beside his, brushing up against him. Fuck. The mere smell of Sirius beside him in his bed made him grow harder and he had to stick his fist in his mouth to stop the moan from escaping. But then Sirius rolled over, facing him, and Remus gasped as Sirius’s hardness brushed Remus’s stomach, waking up Sirius. Sirius’s jaw clenched as he hissed out a curse. Remus lifted his head to meet Sirius’s gaze and grew infinitely harder just from the lust in his mate's eyes.  
“Fuck.” Remus groaned, starting to squirm. “If I don’t have you inside me right now Pads I’m gonna-”  
“Gooooood mornin lads! Happy Monday!” James exclaimed, practically jumping out of bed. Remus bit his lip so hard he could feel the blood coat his teeth as he tried to suppress a moan. Remus tried to reach a hand into his trousers but Sirius grabbed his wrist stopping him as he shook his head. What is he playing at?  
“Fuck off Prongs.” Sirius groaned, biting his own lip.  
“Shit, are you-are you two already-?” James stuttered out.  
“Prongs.” Sirius threatened.  
“Really!? It’s only bloody seven in the morning!” James complained. “Keep it in your bloody trousers. At least until I’m out of the room.” Sirius and Remus both just gave James the finger. Remus couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his mouth this time. All of it was just too much, his scent, his breath cool on Remus’s face, the feel of Sirius’s body against his, and the prominent hardness digging into Remus’s stomach… I need him. Now.   
Remus was brought out of his lust muddled thoughts when he heard the door close.  
“Thank fucking Merlin.” Remus mumbled, as he climbed on top of Sirius, straddling his hips. Then his mind went blank.

The week went by slowly in a haze of sleep and sex. They could barely leave their bed without at least snogging and when they did get up to shower or use the lavatory it always ended with a handjob or two. Both of them were never sated, it was a struggle to even fall asleep without continuing on into the night. They even tried separate beds which only somehow seemed to make it worse. By Wednesday they both had to take a sleeping draught to get a moment of rest. The only upside to this was that Remus wasn’t hurting all over like he usually is each month. Don’t get me wrong, it’s all so good. But it is exhausting. 

Saturday morning Remus woke up panting, wet in his pajama bottoms. Bloody fuck. Not even in sleep can I find any peace. Remus groaned as he sat up in his bed, gageing the damage.   
“Fuck.” Remus cursed as he felt his soaking wet bottoms. Shit.   
“Pads?” he asked the darkness as he took calming deep breaths.  
“Mhm.” Sirius answered, high pitched and out of breath. Seems we have the same problem.  
“It seems we need a stronger sleeping potion.” Remus observed, glancing at Sirius. His face was flushed and Remus could see a visible tent in his sheets.  
“No shit Remus.” Sirius replied, groaning. Remus just chuckled lightly as he got up to head to the bathroom.  
“Come take a shower with me?” Remus asked, turning around to face Sirius, a wolfish grin on his face. Sirius was up in a second.

The weekend was utterly painful. They were shagging so often that the dormitory started to smell of sex. It had gotten so bad that James and Peter had taken to sleeping in the common room.  
“We’re so sorry guys, truely.”  
“It’s fine, but seriously, you both owe us big time for putting up with this.”  
Not even in sleep did they get any peace. They tried a stronger dose of the sleep draught but only ever got around an hour of uninterrupted sleep before they were woken up by sensual dreams.  
“Moony, I love you, but this is getting ridiculous.” Sirius commented, out of breath.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Remus apologized, panting.  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m just exhausted.” Sirius replied, kissing the top of Remus’s head. They were lying in Sirius’s bed, naked, finally too tired to do much else but lay there. Remus was lying on Sirius’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist, while Sirius’s hands combed through Remus’s hair.  
“Me too.” Remus muttered, closing his eyes. They sat there in silence just listening to each other breathe for a few moments before a knock came at their door.  
“Boys?” McGonagall.  
“Ugh.” Sirius groaned, getting up to grab both of them clothes. “Just a moment!” They got dressed quickly, the material feeling rough and much too uncomfortable on his skin. Another thing they were both having trouble with: clothes. It was either too itchy, too tight, or much too hot. Must be a wolf thing. Sirius would turn into Padfoot to get comfortable but Remus had found that only really cold showers seemed to help him.  
Once they were both dressed Sirius opened the door to find professor McGonagall standing a few steps away.  
“Hello Minnie. What brings you by?” Sirius asked, smirking.  
“Hello Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. Poppy has finally found something that she thinks might help you. But you’ll have to stay in the infirmary until the full moon.” she explained. Thank fucking Merlin.  
“Oh thank Merlin.” Remus exhaled, making his way through the door, Sirius close behind him. They followed McGonagall down the hallway in silence all the way to the hospital wing where they were met by a solemn looking Pomfrey. McGonagall bid them good evening and left them to Pomfrey’s care.  
“Follow me.” she demanded as she led them to the back of the infirmary where two beds lay unoccupied. She motioned for them to sit before heading back to her office grabbing some herbs. Sirius looked at him with a questioningly quirked eyebrow.   
“I found this herb called Hypnos, named after the muggle Greek God of sleep, that can put the consumers into a coma like sleep. One serving should last for at least twenty-four hours.” Perfect. Where can I get some?  
“Thank you Poppy.” Remus expressed gratefully, holding out his hand.  
“Next time I argue with you about having to stay in the infirmary just remind me of this and I’ll shut up. Thank. You.” Sirius vowed, holding out his hand in a “gimee” motion. Pomfrey handed them each their doses and watched as they took them happily. Pomfrey headed back to her office as they both lay down in their designated beds, facing each other. Remus felt drowsy immediately and knew he was only seconds away from falling asleep. As his eyes started to droop shut the last thing he heard before drifting off was,  
“Sleep well Moons.”

Remus woke to the morning sunrise shining on his face. Looking around the infirmary he found Lily and James hand in hand sitting by his bed with Sirius still asleep behind them. Remus felt completely refreshed, ready for the day. That herb did its job well.  
“Morning Potters.” Remus greeted, yawning. Lily and James’s attention swerved to him and they both met him with a smile.   
“Hi Moony. How you feelin?” James asked, grinning.  
“Much better. I think I owe Pomfrey ten life depts at this point.” Remus replied, letting out a huff of laughter. Lily giggled at his answer and smiled wider.  
“I’m glad to hear it Rem.” Lily told him, squeezing his hand.  
“Is Pads still out?” Remus asked, glancing at Sirius.  
“Oh yeah, snoring and everything.”James explained, chuckling. That’s good, he deserves it.  
“I’m glad.” Remus said smiling warmly. “So how long have I been out?”  
“About a day, it's around lunch time now.” James explained, checking his watch. Remus just hummed in response. Lily started to tell Remus about all of the things he’s missed the past few days. Marlene McKinnon hexed a whole group of Slytherins for taunting a baby hippogryph, Frank Longbottom got detention for pretending to propose to Alice in the hallway, and Peter blew up another cauldron.  
“Hey, where is Pete anyway?” Remus asked, noticing his friends absence.  
“Ah, he got detention as well except for accidentally letting off one of those acid bombs in Astronomy class.” James explained.  
“Why the bloody hell did he have one of those!?” Sirius groaned, now awake.  
“Hey mate, how you feeling?” James asked, turning to him, smiling happily.  
“Better, thanks. But my body aches a bit.” Sirius answered, stretching out all of his upper body muscles. Completely gorgeous. Remus’s body warmed just looking at him. “Morning love.” Sirius greeted, turning to him.  
“Morning.” Remus replied, smiling softly.   
“How you feelin Moony?” Sirius asked quietly, smiling back.  
“Pretty good, lots better.” Remus replied feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.  
“I’m glad love.” Sirius muttered letting out a nice long yawn.  
“Merlin, you two are disgustingly sweet.” James complained, chuckling. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at him. They all chatted easily for a while until James and Lily had to leave for class. And Remus admittedly could feel the need for another dose coming on.  
“Alright, I’ll see you two tomorrow for the full.” James stated as Lily kissed Remus and Sirius goodbye on the cheek.  
“See ya Prongs.” Sirius confirmed as the couple started to make their way to the door. Sirius then turned to Remus and smiled softly. Merlin, this boy is going to make my heart give out.  
“Would you be okay if I sat with you until Pomfrey comes back?” Sirius asked tentatively. Remus did a quick check of his current state and decided that he could manage.  
“Come here.” Remus replied softly, holding out his arms. Sirius grinned from ear to ear and walked over to Remus’s bed, setting himself down into Remus’s open arms. Remus let his arms envelope Sirius in an embrace while Sirius burrowed his face into the crook of his neck, sighing softly. With one hand on Sirius’s waist and another in his hair, Remus felt perfectly content.

“You two ready for the next dose?” Madame Pomfrey asked a few minutes later, holding out their individual servings.  
“Mhm.” Sirius confirmed, turning his head to face her. Remus held out his hand to take both of their doses and handed one to Sirius which he took happily, leaving a peck on Remus’s cheek. Remus’s stomach filled with heat and quickly consumed his dose before he could get away with himself. Pomfrey nodded at them both, her job now done, and headed back to her office as Remus drifted off, Sirius still resting in his arms.


	5. Full Moon 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's the full moon and Remus an Sirius are solidifying their mating bond. There's one spicy scene but te rest is fluffy.

Remus woke up late in the afternoon on the day of the full. The sun was shining brightly and Remus didn’t think he'd ever felt so rested. He woke up with Sirius’s back to his chest and his arms cradling Sirius’s body. Warmth flooded through his entire chest and Remus couldn’t help the soft smile that spread over his face. Remus leaned over Sirius’s sleeping form and placed feather light kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, the corner of his mouth. Then Remus pulled back and kissed a trail all the way down Sirius’s spine. Remus then sighed contently and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment. A few minutes later the peace was disterbed when Remus felt Sirius squirm against him, grunting. Oh shit.  
“Sirius?” Remus whispered, shaking Sirius awake. Sirius gasped into awareness, rolling onto his back, panting heavily. Remus could feel Sirius’s heart vibrating through his chest. “You alright?” Sirius let out a shaky breath before answering.  
“D-dream. Fuck, Rem, I-I need you to…” Sirius pleaded in between breaths. Remus grabbed onto Sirius’s wrist before he could touch himself.  
“No touching.” Remus quietly demanded, a breath in Sirius’s ear. Sirius moaned softly, arching his back off the bed. Remus did a quick scan of the room, seeing no one paying them any mind and slipped under the covers. Reaching over to the waistband of Sirius’s trousers he found him painfully hard. As Remus started to undo the button and pull down the zipper Sirius started squirming again, looking for any friction.  
“No moving.” Remus ordered, voice rough as he pinned down Sirius’s hips to the bed, earning a whimper out of his mate. As Remus began pulling down Sirius’s pants he heard Sirius close the curtains around their hospital bed and then mutter a silencing charm to them. You plan on being loud Pads? Next came the boxers which Remus placed a few open mouthed kisses to, making Sirius’s back arch again, before Remus took Sirius into his mouth.  
“Ugh...fuck Rem.” Sirius moaned squirming more violently, his hands flying to Remus’s hair holding him in place. Sirius’s scent drove Remus completely mental, he felt rabid. His lust, his want, the hands tugging him impossibly closer, were going to bring Remus to his knees. Remus took Sirius deeper, making him scream and moan every profanity under the sun to the ceiling.  
“Fuck Rem, I’m so close.” Sirius praised, panting as he squeezed his eyes shut. So, Remus sucked, and licked, and moaned until he had Sirius coming down his throat. Remus lifted his gaze, making himself watch as his mate came completely undone, as his mouth fell open in a gasp, as his face relaxed from the release. Remus found his own release soon after, just from watching his lover fall apart. Remus pulled back, wiping his mouth as he climbed back up Sirius’s body purring,  
“You taste so good love.” Before licking a stripe up Sirius’s neck making him shiver.   
And not a moment too soon because as they lay there in each other’s arms, catching their breaths, Madame Pomfrey poked her head through their curtain, wand in hand.  
“Ah, you’re both awake. Good,” Pomfrey approved as she moved over to their bed to check both of their vitals. While Remus demanded his breathing to calm he muttered a quick wandless cleaning charm, lest Madame Pomfrey decide to investigate. Once Pomfrey was done, she left them to rest until they inevitably had to leave for the Shack (or you know, until our loud friends come to visit).   
“You,” Sirius started, breaking the silence. “Are WAY too good at that.” he complemented, smirking at Remus as he shook his head in disbelief.   
“Aww, thanks love.” Remus replied, teasingly as he gave Sirius a peck on the cheek. Sirius just barked out a laugh, making Remus giggle.  
“I’d say that was as good a note as any to leave this whirlwind of a month on. Wouldn’t you say?” Sirius pondered, looking wistful. Remus couldn’t agree more.  
“Sounds good to me.” Remus approved, letting out a sigh as he relaxed his body onto Sirius’s. Remus could feel when Sirius released all of the pent up tension in his body and watched his face as he let his eyelids flutter shut. Remus just lied there marveling at Sirius’s serene face, pondering its beauty, memorizing every feature. Thinking about how all of his elegant features were expertly carved whether it were his high cheekbones, the curve of his lips, or the sharpness of his jaw; thinking about how much he loved each and every detail. Remus reached out a hand, turning Sirius’s face towards his own. He watched as Sirius’s thunder cloud eyes slowly opened, immediately connecting with Remus’s amber ones. Remus leaned forward, letting their foreheads meet, tips of their noses touching.  
“I love you.” Remus whispered against Sirius’s lips. Those lips that spoke beautiful words, that smiled as brightly as the stars, and that could kiss as fiercely as the boy who owned them loved.  
“Not as much as I love you.” Sirius argued, smiling softly. God those lips!  
“Impossible.” Remus answered whispering. Remus leaned forward further, connecting their lips in a deep slow kiss, the type of kiss Remus wanted to drown in. No teeth, no tongue, just fierce emotions and gentle lips. Sirius broke away first just so he could continue peppering Remus’s face with light kisses until Remus broke out into a giggle that made Sirius’s face light up like a Christmas tree, prompting another gentle brush of lips. They lied in each others arms for what felt like an eternity just whispering sweet nothings in each others ears,  
“You’re so beautiful…”  
“I love your laugh..”  
“Adorable…”  
“...that face you make when you’re frustrated.”  
“When you scrunch up your nose…”  
“Gorgeous…”  
“Smart…  
“I love that happy sigh you make when you finish a good book.”  
“I love the smirk that spreads over your face when you get a bad idea.”  
“I love you…”  
It was some time later when they finally got visitors.  
“Are you both decent?” James asked as he walked through their curtain with a hand over his eyes.  
“Oh shove off Potter. Yes we’re decent.” Sirius scoffed, throwing a pillow at him. James dodged the pillow easily (all of that Quidditch practise has to be good for something), letting it hit the floor.  
“Oh come on! You really can’t blame me for checking, you two were at it constantly all week! I’m being cautious.” James explained, taking a seat. He has a point, Remus thought. And it was at that moment that he realized that Sirius wasn’t actually entirely decent, he was still completely naked from the waist down under the covers. Shit. Sirius seemed to realize the moment Remus did because he could feel Sirius reach below the covers to try and find his boxers. Remus just let James chat to him to distract him from the obvious commotion under the blankets. James was finishing explaining how Peter had accidentally turned this Hufflepuff girl's hair purple while trying to “woo” her when Sirius had finally found his underwear, dragging them on quickly so Remus could help him pull them up.  
“...and then she dumped pumpkin juice all in his hair! It was bloody hilarious.” James recalled, laughing hysterically. Remus forced a laugh with him so that it didn’t appear he wasn’t paying attention.  
“Hey, where is Wormtail?” Sirius asked, looking around as if he might pop up out of nowhere.  
“Oh he’s setting up our Halloween prank.” James explained grinning.  
“Without us!?” Sirius gawked, looking a little offended.  
“Look, I know, but we have our reputation to think of Padfoot! We always have a Halloween prank.” James defended, looking guilty. Remus just watched as they bickered about the “principle of things” and how they “can’t let down the fans”. Honestly it was all quite ridiculous but definitely entertaining to watch.  
“Alright alright, I get it.” Sirius conceded. “Just promise me it’s a good one.”  
“Oh it’ll be one for the books.” James confirmed, smiling brightly.  
“Hey Prongs, where’s Lily?” Remus finally asked.  
“She had some Head Girl duties to attend to,” he explained. Probably something about tonight's dinner.  
“But aren’t you Head Boy? Shouldn’t you be there?” Remus asked, confused.  
“See, that’s what I keep telling you all. James Potter isn’t Head Boy material he’s a-” Sirius ranted before being cut off by James.  
“McGonagall only needed one of us there. Lily offered so that I could come see you ya prick.” James explained in a scolding tone not much different from Mrs. Potter’s.  
“Awww Jamie, you shouldn’t have.” Sirius beamed teasingly while trying to grab at James, pulling him into a bear hug. Remus laughed at the distressed look plastered over James’s face and marveled at their brotherly antics.  
“Alright, get off me you git.” James grumbled, shoving Sirius off.  
“Hey, be grateful I’m not licking you as Padfoot.” Sirius remarked, letting go of James before ruffling his hair.   
“Why would I be grateful to you for almost breaking my ribs?” James retorted, making Sirius bark out a laugh that they all eventually joined in on.  
“Okay, well I’ve got to run but I’ll bring you both dinner later, yeah?” James asked, composing himself as he stood up.  
“See ya Jamie. Make sure to bring me extra gravy!” Sirius shouted as James jogged out of the infirmary.   
As Sirius lied back down, sighing happily, he looked at Remus with a dopey smile on his face.  
“What?” Remus smiled, lying back down with Sirius.  
“Nothing…” Sirius answered, smiling wider.  
“What is it!?” Remus asked again, chuckling.  
“Nothing, I’m just really, really happy.” Sirius admitted, grinning. Remus’s heart just completely melted, his insides all fuzzy and warm. And he promised himself then and there that he’d do whatever it took to keep Sirius looking at him like that. To make him happy, make him smile like that. Remus hurriedly kissed him, with Sirius just smiling into it, humming his approval.  
“I’m glad.” Remus told him, holding Sirius’s hands and bringing them to his mouth for a kiss.  
“You make me so, so happy.” Sirius confessed, kissing Remus on the forehead. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with you Rem.” The mating bond in Remus’s chest sang at that, shining impossibly brighter even as Remus’s heart was saddened at the truth behind the admission.  
“You make me happy too.” Remus admitted, kissing Sirius’s knuckles and then the palms of his hands. “So, so happy. You make me feel human even when I don’t want to believe that I am. You make me feel like less of a monster.” This was the first time Remus had ever admitted any of this out loud. It was always something he had thought about and feared but he could never find the courage to tell him, or anyone else for that matter. Sirius grabbed Remus face in his hands, forcing Remus to meet his eyes. Sirius’s eyes were filled with such sadness, sadness that Remus could feel down to his core, but his face was set with determination.  
“You are not a monster Moony. Never have been, never will be.” Sirius insisted, resolve in every word he spoke. “You are a good person, who bad things’ve happened to. But it doesn’t define you Remus, it shows how strong, how brave, and how determined to keep trying you are. This thing is a part of who you are, but it doesn’t get to decide who you are for you.” Remus was crying again and Sirius just wiped the tears away just as Remus knew he always would. Sirius would always be there, ready to wipe the tears away when they fell. Remus kissed him wildly over and over again. He kissed him with all of the feeling and the gratitude he couldn’t give voice to. He kissed him until the tears stopped.  
“Thank you.” he whispered, sniffling softly.  
“Always Moony, always.” Sirius promised. And Remus knew he meant every word, that Sirius would always be there when he needed him, when they needed each other. And in that promise lay another, that what they shared was forever; that they would forever belong to each other.

Remus woke up to the feeling of lips on his, making him smile softly into the touch. I must have fallen asleep again.  
“Mmm.” Remus sighed in appreciation.  
“Gotta get up Moony.” Sirius whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.  
“But whyyyy? I’m all comfy.” Remus whined, clinging to Sirius. Sirius just chuckled at him, patting his head.  
“Because we gotta go. Lily dropped off some food but we have to hurry.” Sirius explained, talking to Remus like he was a small child. Honestly he was kind of acting like one.  
“Ugh, fine.” Remus groaned, sitting up. “Gimee food.” Remus demanded holding out his hands. Sirius just kept chuckling at him as he handed him a plate filled to the edge with warm food. Remus hadn’t realized how starved he was until he laid eyes on the deliciousness that was Halloween dinner. Remus shoveled down the food, sighing happily, while Sirius told him about Lily, James, and Peter’s visit while he slept.  
“...it went off without a hitch and now Prongs and Wormtail have detention for a good month.” Sirius finished, telling him about their successful Halloween prank. “Now they’re both just waiting for us at the Shack. I told them I’d wake you when we had to leave.”  
After swallowing his last bite of food Remus mumbled a thank you and kissed Sirius on the cheek.  
“Ready to go?” Sirius asked, patting Remus’s thigh before getting up and offering Remus a hand.  
“Yup.” Remus answered, smiling up at him as he took the offered hand.

They walked to the Whomping Willow hand in hand in a comfortable silence, Madame Pomfrey deciding them fit to walk alone. It wasn’t until they started walking through the tunnel that Sirius broke the silence.  
“You feeling okay?” He asked softly, squeezing Remus’s hand.  
“My joints hurt a bit but otherwise I’m good.” Remus replied, squeezing Sirius’s hand in return.  
“That’s good. I’ll take that over agonizing pain any day.” Sirius commented, smiling in Remus’s direction.  
“Same here.” Remus answered letting out a breathy laugh.  
They walked the rest of the tunnel in companionable silence, Remus starting to feel more and more sore while Sirius held him up. By the time they reached the Shack, Sirius was practically carrying him over to the old battered sopha in the middle of the room.  
“Is he alright?” James asked, as he shot up from his seat to help Sirius hold him up. Honestly, I’m not great but considering the circumstances I’d say I’m faring pretty well. Or at least that was what Remus would have said if he could find the strength to speak.  
“It’s getting close. His body’s just adjusting.” Sirius answered for him, setting him down on the couch. Needle-like pain shot through Remus’s body when it made contact with the piece of furniture, making Remus wince.   
“Sorry Moony, nearly there.” Sirius reassured him, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
“You all need to change.” Remus grunted out as he hissed in pain as his bones started to rearrange themselves. Remus’s body started to fold up into itself, all of his bones breaking and then mending themselves. “Now!” he urged as he felt his teeth sharpening in his mouth. Remus watched as Peter and then James transformed into their individual forms, leaving Sirius still human and watching over him. Remus could feel all of Sirius’s worry and fear through the bond. Not fear of him, but fear of what was happening to him, the fear of Remus getting hurt. And Remus knew that Sirius could also feel all of the pain shooting through Remus’s body and couldn’t help but be amazed by how beautifully he took it, trying to make sure Remus didn’t know he felt it. Remus felt such gratitude towards his mate as his body shredded itself apart and Sirius didn’t so much as flinch. Remus sent a wave of that gratitude down the bond and got a soft smile in return. My mate. My beautiful, wonderful mate.  
“I’m right here Remus, always.” Sirius promised, as he shifted into Padfoot. And that's when Remus’s vision went black.

Moony woke up to find Padfoot, his mate, barking and wagging his tail happily at him. My mate, my Padfoot. Moony howled happily at Padfoot in return as they started circling each other, leaving Prongs and Wormtail to watch. They weren’t circling each other in a threatening way, oh no, far from it. They were… observing each other, relearning each other. Prongs made the wrong move of trying to get between their circling so Moony sent a warning growl his way, My mate, no one come close, he said, effectively scaring him off. They circled and circled and circled until Moony made the first advance, moving to claim Padfoot. Padfoot sat still, wagging his tail, while Moony sniffed him out, rubbing their muzzles together affectionately, and then licking behind Padfoots ears, giving him wolf kisses. Padfoot just smiled at Moony, booping their noses together. And then Padfoot was on his feet, barking at Moony to come play with him, come chase him. Mine, all mine. Moony obliged happily, starting to nip at Padfoot’s feet teasingly. And then they were off, with Prongs and Wormtail not far behind as they ran through the forest. Moony chased Padfoot all around the forest with Padfoot barking at him happily, until Moony caught him in a tackle and they wrestled playfully, Padfoot landing on top. My mate, my perfect mate. Padfoot licked Moony’s face, peppering wet dog kisses all over. I love you too Padfoot. Then Moony flipped them around and it was Padfoot’s turn to chase. On and on they went, running and chasing and wrestling, and Moony loved every second of it. His life felt totally complete with a mate and partner by his side to hunt and enjoy the night with. Moony was so happy he found himself howling to the moon with it, thanking it for blessing him with a mate as great as Padfoot. But eventually the night had to come to an end and Moony found himself excitedly waiting till the next one.

Remus woke up feeling happy and at peace. While yes his muscles did ach he found himself actually enjoying the morning, feeling as if all was right with the world. The first thing Remus noticed was the new found strength and life that the mating bond now held. It was like having a second heartbeat in his chest, a heartbeat that belonged to his mate, that belonged to Sirius. The next thing he noticed was the warm body lying next to him, sleeping. Sirius. The bond pulsed in his chest, telling him that Sirius was calm, alive, and resting peacefully. Looking over at him, Remus found Sirius curled up into a ball (similar to a dog) at Remus’s side, head resting in the curve of his arm. Remus smiled down at him softly, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Sirius’s head. When Remus pulled back he found a small gentle smile creeping up Sirius’s face even in sleep and felt as Sirius shuffled his body closer to Remus’s, sensing his presence. And the last thing he noticed was the complete lack of injury his body held. No cuts, no bruises. Nothing. Remus grinned as he lay back down, pulling Sirius closer, and drifting off into sleep once more. 

When Remus woke up the second time it was to the sound of shuffling feet. Remus fluttered open his eyes to find James and Peter getting themselves ready to head back to the castle. But his attention was immediately redirected when he felt soft lips brush the underside of his jaw, sending a shiver through Remus’s body.  
“Morning love.” Sirius. Remus felt that mating bond sing happily at the sound of his mate's voice. My mate.  
“Good morning.” Remus hummed, turning to look at Sirius’s sleepy face. Remus pressed light kisses to Sirius’s nose, making it scrunch up adorably. Merlin, I love him. Sirius just buried his face in the crook of Remus’s neck, biting softly in retaliation.  
“Merlin,” James breathed, grabbing Remus’s attention. “You two are going to be even more unbearable to be around now aren’t you?” he complained, making Sirius bark out a laugh.  
“You know it mate. It’s payback for all the times you had us listen to you pine after Evans.” Sirius answered, getting a groan back from James. The mating bond warmed in his chest, telling Remus of how happy Sirius was.  
Yes, Remus thought, a grin spreading over his face. I could definitely get used to this.


End file.
